


Uncountable Memories

by misomilk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai, M/M, leaisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misomilk/pseuds/misomilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another series of Akusai drabbles. Categorized under my: 'x times Axel/Saix does something, x times Saix/Axel don't/do something else.' prompt challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 20141109 One time LeaIsa are assigned in different classes, and one time they're reassigned together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: that one time Isa was moved to a new class in school and Lea's mom had to have Lea moved into Isa's new class because he couldn't concentrate without Isa. -- by Anonymous

"Isa," Lea wailed, dragging the a to the next century. It irked Isa when the redhead whined his name like that, but it also made him feel a little warm and fuzzy in his chest.

Lea was waiting for him outside his classroom for lunch. Many students passed by them, chatting with their friends as they walked by.

Isa rolled his eyes to feign irritation as he approached the redhead. “Hey, Lea.”

Lea wrapped his arms around Isa as soon as the bluehaired was within reach, clutching his best friend tight. “I already miss you so much.”

"Geez," Isa tried to mask the smile curving up his lips. He didn’t want to seem  _too_  delighted that Lea was missing him that much already. He pushed Lea away by the face. “We just saw each other this morning.”

"Wha-what? Didn’t  _you_  miss me?” Lea looked like tears were forming in his eyes when Isa pushed him away. Isa started walking to the cafeteria, while Lea followed suit. “We’re not in the same class anymore. We’ve been classmates our whole lives! Doesn’t it bother you?” Lea pulled a face of disgust, then shock, then horror.

Isa sighed and shook his head at how Lea was acting, still feigning he wasn’t gloating at how much Lea’s missed him when they’ve just been a few hours apart. “Yeah, but, like I said, we still see each other in the morning, in the afternoon on the way home, and even now. We still eat lunch together. Isn’t that enough?”

"I’m so disappointed you don’t get it, Isa." Lea crossed his arms. "Things are just different when you’re not there. Got it memorized?"

"That phrase again?" Isa huffed. "Would you stop that? I’m getting sick of it."

"The phrase is so cool, right? Oh, hi!" Lea waved to classmate who passed them by before continuing. "You’ll have to get used to it, Isa. I’ll use it ‘til I die! Got it memorized?"

Lea prattled on about what cool move he could do with his newfound catchphrase (with Isa rolling his eyes every so often at how silly his friend was) all throughout lunch. While listening, Isa wondered how he and Lea were going to spend the rest of the year, like this, with Lea prattling full throttle as if making up for the time he spent without Isa.

Isa honestly wouldn’t mind if that meant Lea would always be looking for him as soon as classes finish.

= = =

The following week, Lea was transferred to Isa’s class, by his mom’s request.

"I can’t believe Mr. Even even came to your house to beg your mom to request your transfer." Isa started. They were on their way home from school.

Mr. Even was Lea’s and Isa’s homeroom advisor for the past two years. He saw the changes in Lea’s attitude when Isa wasn’t there, and it was too much for him to handle. (Lea became incontrollable, like wildfire. He looked too bored.) He came to Lea’s mom one afternoon, almost begging to his knees. He claimed his hair was turning white at a faster pace than usual since the start of the school year.

Lea stopped walking to laugh out loud. (Isa stopped, too.) Lea’s laughter rung in Isa’s ears and settled in his chest. “Well, Isa, I guess that just means they see how compatible we are.”

It must’ve been the roar of Lea’s laughter that made Isa’s heart beat faster then.  _How compatible we are._

"We’re inseparable, Isa." Lea continued, and beamed at the bluehaired so brightly, Isa couldn’t help but look away. He was burning red to his ears. "Even the teachers see it."

Isa started walking away to hid his embarrassment. Lea skipped to catch up to him.

"Whatcha thinking about, Isa?" Lea asked after a few moments of silence passed them. He didn’t know how else to start the conversation when Isa looked deep in thought like he was.

"Ah, well, I was just thinking." Isa started, "We don’t have to be together all the time, you know. We—" He paused mid-sentence, thinking of how to properly phrase his next words. Lea was turned to him, face serious and patiently waiting for what he was about to say. "What I mean is, well, what matters isn’t how often we’re together, but how much we think about each other…" He trailed the last few words, then added, "I think."

Lea took a few moments to let the thought sink in. Isa took the silence as a sign he was saying insane things.

"Know what? Never mind. It’s stupid."

"No, no, no!" Lea took hold of Isa’s arm to stop him from walking. "It’s great. It’s awesome." He looked straight into Isa’s eyes, so deep, so blue, so genuine. Lea felt like he was staring at galaxies in them. "I’ll get it memorized, Isa!"

Isa shrugged his arm off Lea’s grip and rubbed his hand on Lea’s face, trying to rub off that annoying grin. (And also to hide the blush he was well sure was forming on his cheeks again.) “Stop looking so happy, you goof.”

"Can’t help it." Lea took hold of Isa’s arm again. "Hey, wanna get some ice cream? There’s this new ice cream shop that opened down the street."

"Sure, lead the way."

Being classmates again meant Lea won’t be looking for Isa as much as he did these past few weeks. But with the way Lea looked so happy beside him, Isa hoped every second they spent with each other is another moment tattooed to his memory for Lea to think of when they do spend time without each other.


	2. 20150215 Five times Saix forgot, one time he didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pattern is more “One time Saix didn’t forget, and other times he didn’t” though. Hahaha.  
> Coffeeshop AU. ❤ The coffeeshop here isn’t Starbucks (maybe it’s Paopugils. Hahahahahahaha. Get it? K. I’ll show myself out the door.), but I adopted that thing about Coffee Masters wearing black aprons. Not sure if other coffee shops do that, too. Ayye.

Saix doesn’t forget. He is sticky notes, and planners, and calendars—both on phone and computer (work and home; they’re all synced). He doesn’t give himself the chance to, the space to, forget.

Yet there _are_ things he forgets—only sometimes. (It is hard for him to admit, but he _does_ forget.) Only in the presence of a certain redhead.

He doesn’t forget his emerald eyes and how clear they look, like you could see his soul through them if you stared long enough, nor the purple triangular tattoos beneath them and wondering what the story behind them is, or the perfection of his cheekbones and how it accentuates the rest of his handsome face. His red hair, his long limbs, his warm presence over the coffee shop counter. Saix’ mind never lets go of his image, black shirt under black apron over black jeans, preparing his coffee (or whatever it was that the redhead last offered him. Because when he’s over the register, somehow Saix’ brain turns to goo and all he could muster to say is ‘yes’.).

But he forgets when he watches the redhead. He watches too closely, too intently, too… oh, what’s the word? He forgets he’s not supposed to stare at people like that adorable puppy at the window you wanted when you were five years old, forgets they’re not something you should want to be ‘Mine, and mine alone’.

He forgets that he actually still has a physical body and he’s not floating on air, unlike the way the redhead makes him feel. He forgets that he can be seen and be noticed by people (what a weird guy, why is he staring?), that they can catch him—staring and staring and staring.

He also forgets that ‘people’ include the redhead, as well. He only realizes when, one time while Saix watched him, fingers handling equipment with such speed and grace, the redhead glanced at him, and threw him a smile before concentrating on his work again. Saix’ breath got caught in his throat as he realized, ‘Oh no, have I been staring too much?’

"Something on my face?" the redhead grinned at him when he was done preparing Saix’s coffee, handing it over the counter for Saix to take. Saix could swear he could hear angels sing and the high heavens open above them whenever the redhead smiled. "You were staring for a while, weren’t you?"

Saix doesn’t remember what else the redhead said, warning signals going off in his head. All he remembers is his heart beating fast as he took his cup of coffee and walked as fast as his feet could take him back to the office.

After that incident, Saix swears to himself, he will stop watching the redhead.  
But like many other times around the redhead, he forgets.

**

Saix forgets his promise to himself five times, and it all happened in the span of one week.

The First  
Saix had managed to Not Give In to Staring at the Redhead once. That was last Friday, on his way home from work. He did not spare him even a glance.

But that Monday, there were at least 10 people queued at the register. There were three of them baristas behind the counter, yet only _he_ managed to look so graceful. Saix only realized he was staring too hard when the redhead offered him his drink over the counter, #7 written on his drink rather than his name (Saix paused to think, did the redhead ever write his name in the first place? He never noticed.).

"Distracted, Mr. Seven?" he smirked, and Saix thought he would faint right there.

The Second  
It was hard to come back to the shop after being caught staring for the second time, but it was even harder to resist the urge (more like, the Need) to see him again.

The moment Saix entered the shop that Tuesday, his eyes immediately searched for the redhead, and once he found him, Saix stared and stared and stared.

He also forgot to check (even though he reminded himself on the way there) if the redhead wrote ‘Saix’ on the cup or not.

The Third  
Wednesday was a tough day. Clients were more demanding and he had gotten into a fight with a teammate for a missed deadline. Look at the calendar, look at the dates, how could you even forget? Haven’t I been reminding you? Saix had been in a bad mood the whole day.

The only method to relieve his stress? Get a cup of coffee (or maybe that hot chocolate the redhead once made him drink) and stare and stare and stare.

The Fourth  
Thursday was a good day, given that he managed to fix Wednesday’s chaotic aftermath. He felt like he needed to award himself, put that cherry on top of a delicious sundae. What better way to celebrate than stop by his favorite coffee shop to stare—no, to get coffee?

On his way there, he repeated his promise to himself countless times. Don’t stare, don’t stare, don’t stare.

But guess who opened the door for him, with a smile on his face (angels were singing again), welcoming Saix into the coffee shop with his warm presence? And guess who deliberately asked to trade places with the girl on barista duty, just so he could brew Saix’ coffee?

There was no time to spare, warm fuzz in his chest, as he watched the redhead gleefully prepare his drink, looking like he was having the time of his life.

The Fifth  
On his way to the coffee shop that Friday, he was listing things he’d been meaning to check. One, does he write Saix on his cup? Two, is he always the barista when Saix comes over? Three, and Saix was disappointed in himself that it never occurred to him to ask earlier, what is his name? He reminded himself that he had to do these things without having to stare unnecessarily at the redhead, which Saix believed he could manage. For a moment.

He opened the door to the scent of coffee, inhaling its essence for it to soothe his soul. At the register, his favorite coffee boy waited for him, already flashing him a wide smile. Of course, Saix forgot to Not Stare already.

"You usually miss Thursdays," the redhead started before Saix was anywhere near the counter.

"Sorry, what did you say?" asked Saix, when he was standing before the register. He hadn’t heard clearly what the redhead said.

The redhead punched keys on the register as he repeated, “I said, you usually miss Thursdays.”

"Oh," Saix pondered, looking back at his pattern of visiting the coffee shop. True, on Thursdays they usually had team dinners. He couldn’t pass by the coffee shop when they have these dinners, though yesterday he made it a point to stop by. "Is that why you were on mop duty yesterday? Rather than barista work?" Saix asked before he could stop himself.

"Yeah, pretty much. I usually do barista work in the evening Mondays to Wednesdays, and Fridays. Otherwise, I work the morning shift," the redhead was already blending Saix’ drink, looking over his shoulder to look at Saix as he said, "Can’t miss making coffee for my favorite customer, you see." The redhead winked at him, and flashed him a wide grin.

The redhead winked at him.  
The redhead _winked_ at him.

The alarms, sirens and signals in Saix’ head had gone off again. He would dash out the door if only his feet would follow the command.

His mind was still in panic mode when the redhead offered him the cup of coffee over the register.

"Here you go," the redhead smiled. (Thankfully, the singing of angels drowned out the sound of alarms in his head.)

"Oh, sorry, I hadn’t ordered yet. Is this the usual?" Saix was about to take his wallet out when the redhead replied. What even _is_ his usual?, as an afterthought.

"Nah, this one’s on the house." The redhead then leaned over the register, alarming Saix’s heart to beat wildly crazy in his chest as he closed the distance between them, and whispered in a low voice, "If you let me take you out on a date."

Saix’ mind went blank. Since his mind wouldn’t give a response, his body willed itself to nod, making it look mechanical, like a robot’s movement.

The redhead laughed, running a hand through his hair. “You don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to go.”

"No! I—" Saix breathed, putting his hand over his heart to calm it down before he spoke again, "I’d love to. To go. To go on a date. Please make me shut up now." He wanted to bury himself then.

"Great," he grinned. (The angels must be tired of singing by now, but they’re still singing.) "Is tomorrow good?"

"Yeah."

"Lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Twelve?"

"Yeah."

The redhead laughed again, as he took Saix’ cup of coffee off the counter once more. “Is that all you say?”

"Yeah, oh—sorry. I just—" _I lose my mind when I’m around you._

"It’s fine, it’s fine." The redhead started writing down the place and time they’d meet on the coffee sleeve, the smile never leaving his face. "Don’t throw this away, okay?"

"Okay," Saix took the cup and read what the redhead wrote, details for tomorrow. Then he noticed, beneath the coffee sleeve, ‘Saix’ was written, surrounded by a number of small hearts, encased in an even bigger heart. It made him smile.

"And, by the way," the redhead’s smile was still dazzling when Saix looked up from his cup. "The name’s Axel. Got it memorized?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in one sitting. It was just so fun to write, I couldn't stop. xD This was a bit of a writing exercise, changing tenses based on the point of reference the story was being told. So, that's why the first half is in present tense, and the second in past. xD
> 
> I'd love to write about their date, but I guess I'll leave that up to you, dear readers. Hahaha.
> 
> Comments and kudos are well appreciated! Thanks for the kudos so far. :3


End file.
